edfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Stealthghost
Pictures Okay,no problem.Any tips on how to make better looking pictures? Bruce Ed 02:25, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded a new picture.Is it any better?Bruce Ed 06:35, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the Quotes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 05:54, July 4, 2010 Quotes Reply The quotes are supposed to be on the left side. They do that automatically. Also, every time you end a sentence from a character type " " to start a new line. For example: Typing this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Will give you this: *'Sarah': "Ed, what are you doing?" Ed: "Making Eddy tall." Sarah: "I'm telling mom!" ---- Hope that helps. Gallery Images Whenever you add an image to a gallery be sure to add the word "File:" to the front of the image's name, if it is not already there. FaceBook Reply Nope. I'm not really into social networking. Award Problem Reply Unfortunately this is not a problem I can fix. Perhaps it is a glitch. Delete Reply I already deleted that. - No Subject Hey, it's Ian, give me some more advice whenever you likeStealthphantom 05:53, July 27, 2010 (UTC)Stealthphantom Hello, I'm A Newguy *Hello, I am an Ed fan named Ricky490. I see you earned good badges and I decided to earn one, too. You see like an awesome guy, bye. Ricky490 19:06, July 27, 2010 (UTC) About your Signature Ok, hows about I make your signatures to your specifications? It's no biggie, just tell me the colors and the message for the link to your talk page? Something like that.to the Ghost 21:57, July 31, 2010 (UTC)Stealthghost Okay, so it'll look like this?: Stealthghost to the Ghost Never mind. The "Talk to the Ghost" part didn't work because it was already on your talk page. Awards Hey Stealthghost, it's Agent M here, I recently became an award monitor and was happy to give you the 3 and 5 Friends Award. Keep up your awesome work! And I added the 10 friends award to your page as well. - A little Tip I saw that you hated edit conflicts on your user page. I have a little trick that can save all your hard effort. First, copy all your written work. Then, If there is an edit conflict, paste your work back onto the page. But, just in case there's another conflict, (by a user editing by adding one letter at a time) copy it again and hit save. It most likely won't say there's an edit conflict, but if there is, you can do the same thing again. I hope this will help. Hello i know i dont know you Hey just wanted to say hi. You have sooooooo many badges! Hey kiddo. Can you put this on the front page of this wiki? Thanks. :) -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 20:36, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Errors Image Reply It was an image I used in my problem report to one of the Wikia Helpers. Reply ::You are awesome, dude. 4720 badge points? Most I've seen ever. Nice job dude! -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']][[User blog:Webkinz Mania|'Blogs']] 01:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Pedal Car Reply Delete. Wow Omg,i didnt notice you had so many points,nice job,i dont think anyone can beat 4,820 btw thanks for adding me on your friend list,i added you back! Pakasa43 11:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Friender Hello pleasure to meet you!JasonL 01:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC)LANga Jas Add me as a friend, from Ian - Ask a Question or Get Lost 23:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC)Stealthphantom Friends? Hi, will you be my friend? CleanWater28 07:19, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Friendship Request Would you like to be my friend? Badges How did you get so much badges Reply I blocked that user for three days after he vandalized. - hi man wanna be friends? Thanks i swear i won't do anything bad or something like thatChowder222 19:38, October 10, 2010 (UTC)chowder222 i say not cause its to early Chowder222 23:31, October 10, 2010 (UTC) chowder222 Hey beatles or beach boys isay beatles u?Chowder222 01:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC)chowder222 Like What?Chowder222 06:00, October 11, 2010 (UTC)chowder222 Ok then No more editing ed's page. got it User:Princeofpersia69 don't forget to sign your name with four tidles. Interestimg Birthday Whoa, my birthday's two days later than yours. I'm only 12 years, and you're a Wiki Hero/Devoted Scammer/Picture Perfect who's 2 years older than me. Uros Bjedov Whoa! Man.... over 8500 edits!!! In that little time! That's really sad that A.K.A aren't making new episodes of Ed Edd n Eddy because Ed Edd n Eddy is my favorite show and i would wish it would not end and it's just very sad to here the news about the show. Did A.K.A. offically announce that Ed Edd n Eddy is over? Yo Mama This is the best wiki ever!!!!:)!!! You Rock All the girls love you CANDHFAN621 How would you even know? - Someone tol- Wait a sec. This person tells me he is a lyer. Still, you rock!!!!!!!!!!Do you think I rock? Forgive me Dear Stealthghost, Sorry that I titled a section Yo Mama. Please, FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!! From, Candhfan621 I did not call you a "dumbass". I was refering to the vandal who added the "gay" section on Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo. @Candhfan621: You are forgiven. @Jspyster1: All right, but next time refer specifically who you're saying dumbass to. Badge Earner Teach me please! (unknown who left this message here) Just Want to Know Hello Stealthghost, it's me Myles, I just wanted to know which blog Cleanwater28 impersonated me in, so I can tell him to stop. Thank you! Myles Categories I thought that those were two possible categories that applied. I apologize for the inconvenience.Xydux 03:59, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Change I think it was time we changed our approach to those whose ways we've tried to change. I just apologized to some users, and I gave a warning in such a manner that you would not think it as such. I think the reason why users didn't listen to us before was that we were always to quick to use brute force. Maybe they'll listen to us if we're better mannered to those whose mistake they've made is their first. I've had a change of heart. I'm hoping you will one day too. Signature Colors Do you know what color is used for green?XYDUX 03:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) King/Spliced wiki help Hi stealth, i was wondering, have you ever seen that cartoon shows known as Spliced! or King, if you have any spare time, could you with either of those wikia (Spliced!: www.spliced.wikia.com , King: www.under.wikia.com) by the way you've sincerely done an excellent job on this wiki. cheers and merry Xmas =) Sclera1 04:07, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ok, thanks anyway =) Sclera1 06:56, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Bro's Teddy I don't mind that you removed the teddy edit under Minor Characters, but you could have at least checked. Here is a screenshot of Bro's trunk, you can see the little green bear in the bottom right corner next to the orange Chix magazine. And for a second in the movie, this is the bear seen after the car crash with the redesign that was mentioned. I have a problem with the new user! He called me Shadow the doffese! Can you give him a 2 year ban? STH RE: Short Plots Yes, I agree. I also noticed that he was also adding other pages to some unneeded categories, on a few occasions. This leads me to suspect he is possibly cheating for badges. Tell me what you think. I suggest we keep a lid on this and maintain a watchful eye over the situation. The Kids So I shouldn't create a category especially for the kids? Okay, because I noticed that there was a category for the Eds and a cat for the Kankers, but the Kids didn't have a category ~ . You don't steal ghost do you, no need to butt it, he insulted me and yet you told me to stay quiet? Quiet Man 09:20, January 22, 2011 (UTC) For your information, if you don't want to intensify the situation between you and M, then try to quiet the commotion. And I agree with M, you really do need to improvise on your spelling and grammar. - Sorry for my behavior, not used to writting in english, I speak and write in spanishQuiet Man 09:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, better to apologize at M. So try to maintain your attitude around here so you won't turn into liked to hated among the other users here. - Sorry Hello Stealthghost, I just wanted to say sorry for the wrong edit i made on the Construction Site page. I never really knew baster was spelled without an "l," I didn't know. Well, know I know and I won't make that mistake anymore. Myles Well gee, thanks man, you're great on this Wiki too! You know, of there was a vote on who should be the next admin, I'd vote you. You'd make an exceptional admin, really. I mean, you're #1 on this wiki, and you have a good reputation (I mean like you don't vandalize, troll, spam or do anything wrong). Myles Hello sorry to desturb you or anything but can I ask you a little request? Ya see i'm realy good at doing transcripts for episodes and I was wondering if you would start making transripts for episodes? Well if you can message me I'll help. Duuhiki of a rabbit RE: The Helpful Anon That was me. No thanks are necessary. Yeah, I forgot to log in. Contigulations! You are the bestest User! Reminder Next time you mark a page for deletion, don't remove the content from the page before you add the deletion template. It makes it hard for me to see why the page is worthy of being deleted. Thanks. Anon. Vandal There is an anonymous vandal who has destroyed all of our character pages. I need help fixing his mess~ . I'm just glad I checked the guy's work~ . IP Vandal I already blocked them. I don't suspect them of being a bot, they just used the copy and paste feature. I just finished deleting their spam comments. - :I am banning them yet they keep bypassing the bans. I'm sending a request to central Wikia as we speak. ::Alright, Central Wiki range blocked the guy. Good job informing me that the vandal returned. Be sure to keep an eye out though. :: Edit to "To The Ed-Streme" page? ::That "Wikia Contributor" was me. I had forgotten to sign in. Anyway, I changed it because that part was grammatically incorrect and didn't contain enough information. Why did you reverse my edit? 23:02, March 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Untitled I agree with you there, but we'll just have to wait and see. Revert Reply My mistake, I accidentally reverted your correction. I was trying to revert the triple set of incorrectly formatted quotes. hey please to meet you im new to this wiki South Kaioshin Daniel 01:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude do you think that the Kanker sisters are a cult of some kind? i mean every one in the cul de sac avoids them and the Kankers used to own Peach Creek however they were shown to have moved into Peach creek? it seems like they used to own peach creek and were kicked out by the Cul de sac citzens? and also how come Eddys brother put that map in O Ed Eleven under the Kankers trailer if they hadint moved into the Cul De Sac then? does he have a kinship with them? South Kaioshin Daniel 02:06, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you very much for your help! GMB Sorry Hello Stealthghost, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not seeing the title reference. Some pages don't have them and I thought all of them didn't. I will keep my eyes more open next time. But I do think that Better-Than-Jimmy's-Play Safe-Suit should be considered an item and I would like to know why you don't consider it one. I also want to know why The Sewers shouldn't be under Other because they fall under Other in the Peach Creek template. TheShadowCrow 02:05, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I cleared out most of the for you and the Wiki. Just letting you know. -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:03, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, two more things: #I put delete templates on pages that had broken redirect links. #Rewrite template: Err... I think some of those pages are fine. What do we do? -- Webkinz Mania (Talk | ' ') 14:11, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Stealthghost, how do you friend request someone? - Eviltim01 p.s. you deserve the "Freeing of the Fool Medallion" for you efforts and contributions. Hello We really need two put up a Jonny Fan template can you put one up? the same with Eddys Brother. Ill create one if you can tell me how. Thanks. Soilder5679 03:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. Soilder5679 16:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) TAWOG can you go back to TAWOG for a bit. I have a urgent message. Want me to have the admins delete 5/21/2011 - Another Doomsday Theory? 22:08, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey. I just wanted to say sorry you got your work deleted. And what I meant to say was "accidental page move", not "accidental creation". I sincerely apologize. So sorry this happened. 12:01, July 4, 2011 (UTC) I know we had some bad run ins in the past but can we just be cool?. Professor scam 01:37, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Friend i Say do you have Mother 3 for the Gba. Do you have any information about new episodes. 23:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC)Jawbreaker12jawbreaker12 Re: Another Vandal I'll take care of the vandal. On a positive note you definitely have the qualities of an Admin. I'll be sure to grant you adminship before the end of the week. Congratulations! Also, thank you for undoing the edits of vandal "Mega ed". I really appreciate it. He's been blocked now. When you do become an admin, it'll be easier to revert edits with the simple "rollback" feature. Just click once, and the edit reverts. -